Rosemon
Rosemon Digimon Adventure tri., Determination LilamonDigimon Data Squad, "How to Fix a Broken Digivice" 29 |to=Rosemon Burst ModeDigimon Data Squad, "Justice Equals Power!" 43 |java=Yukana |javan=(Savers) |java2=Kinoko Yamada |java2n=(Adventure tri.) |enva=Michelle Ruff |envan=(Digimon World Data Squad) |partner=Mimi Tachikawa Mari Goutokuji Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda Takumi Aiba |s1=Rosemon Burst Mode |s2=Rosemon X |s3=Babamon }} '''Rosemon' is a Pixie Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It has an appearance like the rose, which is said to be the queen of flowers. It has the appearance of a beautiful woman, and desires to remain beautiful forever. Its personality is more or less that way, and though it is excessively self-conscious about such things, its true strength does not in fact compare unfavorably with other Megas. It wears on its breast a " ",Tifaret is an optional spelling of , the 6th which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. a jewel which is engraved with the symbol of love and beauty, that is said to promise it eternal beauty and power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rosemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Rosemon] Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next A Rosemon is among the many Digimon who appear to assist and his friends in the battle against . Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon World 3 You can get Rosemon by raising Angewomon to level 40. For both Patamon and Renamon, they must be at least level 15. By using blast digivolution, Veemon will be digivolved into Rosemon if its level is not less than 70. Rosemon has a lot of status healing techniques and its signature technique is thorn whipping, which has a high chance of poisoning the enemy. It is also available as two different Digimon Cards. One of them is called Rosemon I and it's a Green Mega Card with 40/40. The other one is called Rosemon II and it is one of the five rare Digimon Cards. It is a White Mega Card and has 0/0 but gets 20AP and 20HP for every Digimon Card on your side of the field. Digimon Digital Card Battle Rosemon is first seen in Flame City, though she does not make her name known to the player until meeting her in Wiseman Tower. Once A appears, she reveals that she is not actually Rosemon but a part of Digiland's security system that took a Rosemon's matrix data in order to communicate with the player. After the player defeats A, it stops using its matrix data and cuts itself and A outside of the net in order to prevent him from returning. After defeating Myotismon in Outcast Island's Battle Arena, a Rosemon appears in Beginner City, which is stated to be Babamon's true form before the security system used her matrix data. Digimon World DS Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. She also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on an insect/plant Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Rosemon is #308, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 292 HP, 347 MP, 153 Attack, 119 Defense, 138 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Quick 4, LuckyMedal4, and Skill Master traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon. In order to digivolve to Rosemon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 17,000 Insect/Plant experience and 225 attack. Rosemon can also DNA digivolve from Lillymon and Matadormon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 14,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 240 attack. Rosemon can be hatched from the Savers Egg. Digimon World Championship Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon at 14 battles, with 50% won and 70 Insect-AP or Piximon with 40 Data-AP, 60 Insect-AP and 1 egg revert. Digimon Masters Attacks *'Thorn Whipping'In English, this attack is misspelled as "Thom Whipping" on . In Japanese, this attack is misspelled as "Sou Whip" in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle. (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Roses Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug': Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet': Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle': Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination':This attack is misspelled as "Facination" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock': Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn': Shoots thorns at all enemies. Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Burst Mode is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is a unique form of Rosemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of love and beauty. It wears a " ", a jewel engraved with the symbol of love and beauty.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rosemonburstmode/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Rosemon: Burst Mode] Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Rosemon Burst Mode is #393, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 314 HP, 369 MP, 175 Attack, 143 Defense, 169 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dodge Dance, Lucky Gods, and Skill Master traits. Rosemon Burst Mode can DNA digivolve from Rosemon with either Babamon or Ophanimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 64, with 40,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 100% friendship. Rosemon Burst Mode can be hatched from the Burst Egg. Digimon Masters Attacks *'Charité' ( ): Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. *'Kiss of Breath' (Aguichantes Lèvres, ): Releases lasers of a blown kiss from its lips. *'Jewel of Heart' (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. Rosemon X , , |n1=ロゼモン Rosemon |s1=#Rosemon |f1=Rosemon |gallery_name=Rosemon }} Rosemon X is a Fairy Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from the . Attacks *'Rosen Blood' *'Roses Rapier' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Fairy Digimon Category:Pixie Digimon